<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lines by tea_petty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767509">Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty'>tea_petty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shyness, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They exist to be crossed, erased, and redrawn, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The only light in the room was the frenzied splash of color coming from the TV, though if someone had asked her what they were watching, she would’ve had to take a few moments to wrack her memory.   </p><p>A bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table, wafting its warm, buttery smell into the air; again though, it sat forgotten.  The entire house was cloaked in dark which made her feel safer still in the arms of her boyfriend.</p><p>The throw blanket Matthew had wrapped around them was dripping from their forms now, jostled out of place by the change in position they’d taken. </p><p>Whereas before it had suited them well, with her head against his chest as they snuggled innocently against the couch, now the blanket had retreated to their hips and began making its way to the floor. </p><p>The way his hands roamed her was too adventurous to maintain the blanket’s protective covering.</p><p>Her face burned, though, in the dark, the fever was tolerable to her. </p><p>It was easy here, to pinch her eyes shut and kiss him like this.  Her lips melded to his, yielding to his taste and the way his open-mouthed kisses opened her up to him.  When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she gasped, her face burning more fervently. </p><p>He could feel her shyness like a space heater and he held her tightly, a chuckle quaking their familiar embrace.  How novel it was to kiss someone who could show him the fruits of his affections in the ripe apples of her cheeks and the butterfly wings he caught glimpses of if he kissed her hard enough.</p><p>He strayed from her lips, his nose skimming the ridge of her jaw before Matthew was nudging her face up so he could reach her neck.  Her head fell back and he planted a series of tender, open-mouthed kisses against her sensitive skin.  A soft moan came from her, and Matthew could feel himself getting hard.</p><p>He always felt so strong and capable when she was in his arms like if there was one thing in this world he was meant to do, it was to love this woman well, and damn it if he didn’t.</p><p>His hands smoothed down her back, feeling at the play of muscle and the notches of her spine as she bowed into him.  Where her shirt had ridden up, he felt the softness of her greet the pads of his fingers.  Against his better judgment, he caressed the stripe of exposed skin.  He couldn’t help it; she was so <em>soft</em>.</p><p>It took her a few moments to remember herself; kissing Matthew had an almost timeless quality to it.  Outside his gentle attention, there was almost nothing else that mattered. </p><p>His touch had seared her though – she broke the kiss with a delayed gasp.</p><p>At this, Matthew let go of her, not wanting to come across like he was pawing at her.   </p><p>“Is everything okay?”.</p><p>He reached over to the small side table beside the couch and turned on the light.  Her face was red and she was looking anywhere but him; Matthew used this distraction to shift slightly, moving so that he could pool a section of blanket at his lap and hide his growing hard-on.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I did something to make you uncomfortable,” his voice was gentle.</p><p>“No, no, it’s not that-“ </p><p>She was hasty, scrambling to dispel the notion that he could do anything to make her uncomfortable.  She grabbed his hand and fidgeted with his fingers, the small, flitted movements making Matthew smile.  She had sounded like she'd wanted to say more, but the domineering fever at her face seemed to choke the rest of her words off.</p><p>Matthew sighed and reached up to smooth her hair back; he’d done a great job of mussing it during their <em>earlier activities</em>.  At the touch, she met his eyes and cracked a small smile.</p><p>“Your hair’s a mess too.”</p><p>She reached up, smoothing flyaways, and tucking hair away from his face. </p><p>The only thing she couldn’t smooth down was that same rogue curl of his.   </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his own cheeks warming.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>They went back to watching the movie – sort of.  They’d missed so much of it already that they had next to no idea of what was happening.  Matthew made sure to keep his hands firmly to himself, not wanting her to feel pressured to do anything else.  He’d hoped his erection would’ve gone away by now, but here he was, sitting stiffly by his girlfriend as she threaded her fingers through his own. </p><p>His mind replayed the soft catch of her breath as he touched her, the softness of her imprinted on the pads of his fingers.   </p><p>They were sitting side by side now – a considerable downgrade from how she’d been curled against his chest before.  Matthew thought back to how his brother had teased him earlier; <em>Make sure you leave room for Jesus</em>!</p><p>Hell, there was room for him and all twelve of his disciples.</p><p>When the credits started rolling on the screen, Matthew caught her watching him, an unreadable expression on her face.   </p><p>“Good movie,” he said a little lamely.</p><p>“Right.  What was it about again?”</p><p>They both collapsed into a fit of laughter at this.  Matthew welcomed the warmth of her as she steepled her body against his.  He wrapped his arms loosely around her.   </p><p>When their laughter died down, the title screen had reclaimed the TV. </p><p>Now it was just them and the quiet. </p><p>It felt like the evening was coming to an end, which disappointed them both greatly, unbeknownst to each other.</p><p>Matthew didn’t want to overstay his welcome though, especially after how he'd startled her earlier.   </p><p>“It’s getting late.”</p><p>Her eyes darted to the little clock sitting on the mantle.  It was quiet enough now that when neither of them spoke, she could hear it tick.  The stutterless march of time frightened her a bit in that moment.  </p><p>Would she be alone in fifteen minutes? </p><p>In fifteen years? She craved Matthew desperately.</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>He turned to her, pressing his nose to hers affectionately before moving to kiss her forehead.   </p><p>“I suppose I should get going then.”</p><p>This was absolutely <em>not </em>what she wanted.</p><p>When he stood up, her fingers were still threaded with his, unwilling to let him stray too far.  Matthew looked back at her, his eyebrows raised.  He’d expected her to let him slip through her fingers like water, but here she was, anchoring him to her.</p><p>“I-“ she caught herself again.   </p><p>What she wanted from him tonight was embarrassing to think, let alone say aloud.   </p><p>Normally her shyness would’ve let her pass the night away with her desires left agonizingly unfulfilled.  Usually, she’d let him kiss her chastely goodnight before she went to bed herself, arousal pounding more potently than a heartbeat.</p><p>Tonight, she would not ignore her wants.</p><p>“I want-“</p><p><em>I want you to stay.  </em> It was okay.  Surely, dear, sweet Matthew would’ve never begrudged her this tender, honest wish.</p><p>He knelt to face her, his large hands cradling her face.</p><p>“What is it? You can tell me.”</p><p>Her courage floundered in her throat.  She pinched her eyes shut and he felt a feverish heat overtake her face again.</p><p>“Please don’t leave me.”</p><p>Matthew felt himself melt at how small her voice sounded.  Watching her then, her lips slightly swollen from their earlier session, her cheeks like fresh roses, he wasn't sure he could've left her anyway.</p><p>“Of course, I won’t.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her gently to his chest. </p><p>She nodded into it, taking in his scent and leaning into the firmness of him.</p><p>“You’ll stay?”</p><p>“I’ll stay.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, both of their stomachs flipped at the sudden murkiness this agreement stirred up.  Nothing had changed; but everything <em>could</em>.</p><p>And how exactly to change things was all she thought about as Matthew ducked into her bedroom to get ready for bed.   </p><p>He thought she had also prepared in like, but truthfully, she had gotten ready for <em>bed</em>, he was getting ready to <em>sleep</em>.</p><p>This was all a part of her plot to shed the confines of her shyness. </p><p>Normally she liked her introspective nature, was proud of her quiet contemplation; she didn’t want these walls up with Matthew though. </p><p>While she’d spent nights trying to fashion a coy, nuanced plan to seduce her boyfriend in a way in which she wouldn’t chicken out, she’d caught herself in a catch-22, because really, there was no way in which it didn’t terrify her.</p><p>Every worst-case scenario played in her mind; rejection, humiliation, and of course, the terrible mix of both of them.  In the end, she decided she had to rip the band-aid off, and went for the brute-force plan.</p><p>Her day clothes had been discarded at a pile at the foot of the bed.  If one looked closely, they would've found her bra and panties ducked in the center; the lacy eye of the storm.</p><p>She flicked the lights off and slipped under the covers. </p><p>She could hear the faucet in her bathroom turn on and off.  Her heart rattled in her chest, gunfire caught in her ribs, ricocheting off each bone, making them tremble and shock her like a tuning fork.</p><p>She felt shivery, her blood roaring in her ears.  She jolted at every sound from the bathroom.  She wanted to bolt.  She wanted to run and put on pajamas and fake being asleep so no one could even accuse her of slipping into bed naked with the intent of seducing <em>anyone</em>.</p><p>When the door opened and the light clicked off, she held perfectly still beneath the covers – too still and too stiff to be someone sleeping. </p><p>She pinched her eyes shut anyway if only perhaps to spare herself Matthew’s expression when he found her like that.</p><p>He whispered her name in the dark, the near soundlessness forming fuzzy, unreadable shapes in the static shadows.  He was testing if she was awake.  She didn’t answer even though she was; she wasn’t sure if that was considered failing or passing the test.</p><p>There was a gentle tap at the nightstand – he must’ve been setting his glasses down.</p><p>She felt the blanket lift and a slight chill slip in as her nude form was briefly exposed while Matthew got under the covers.  Since it was dark, he probably hadn’t noticed yet.</p><p>She could sense movement beneath the covers, maybe the way earthworms or moles did.  She felt a twitch and then the warm weight of Matthew’s entire arm. </p><p>At first, he didn’t seem to notice; his arm curled around her, gathering her to his chest.  She noticed he was wearing one of the many shirts she’d commandeered from him over the months.</p><p>She flushed, her heart stuck in her throat.  She wondered if he could feel that; the way it throbbed and choked her.</p><p>When there wasn’t a scrap of fabric to be found on her, Matthew seemed to grow curious.  He retracted his arm enough so that his hand was at her back, feeling downward, inquisitively searching for clothes that clearly weren’t there.  When his hand reached her side, dangerously close to her breast, she gasped and caught his hand, stopping him.</p><p>Now there were two things Matthew was sure of; one, that she was naked, and two, that she was, in fact, awake.</p><p>“Are you…?”</p><p>She was grateful that her face was at his chest then; that plus the dark made it so she mercifully didn’t have to meet his gaze.</p><p>“I am,” she whispered.</p><p>The space between the end of her words and the beginning of Matthew’s response was a gaping chasm.  She was afraid if she leaned too much towards it, she’d fall right in and it would swallow her up.  She waited in agony for him to say something – anything.</p><p>He’d pulled his hand away from her hold.  She wilted a little inside of herself.</p><p>“I don’t…want to make you uncomfortable,” he said in a careful voice. </p><p>He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.  She picked up a slight strain in his tone like he was holding something back.  She wondered if it was his disgust.</p><p>“But I’m not.” That was a lie.  Everything about this felt abrasive to her more discrete disposition; except for maybe the pounding arousal between her legs – that was rather pleasant.  “I want you,” she said, her voice weak.  “I understand if you…if you don’t want-“</p><p>“Oh, trust me, that’s not the issue.”</p><p>She was a little startled at this.  It wasn’t in Matthew’s nature to cut people off, and now that she’d heard him speak again, she was certain – his voice was most definitely strained.</p><p>“I want to…go outside of my comfort zone.  I don’t want to be nervous anymore.  I want to…give to you what you want, <em>whatever</em> you want.”</p><p>Matthew had a thousand things to say to this; that she had nothing to be nervous about, that she was everything he could ever ask for.  That, hand to God, there wasn’t a thing she could do to make him any happier with her than he already was.   </p><p>The underlying promise to her words lingered with him though, and he couldn’t seem to shake it.  What he ended up saying was a tentative, little: </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>The strain was still in his voice, but something else was there too. </p><p>A more certain facet of him; a part of him that would know exactly what to do with this relent of control on her part. </p><p>Her arousal seemed to flare between her legs.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>It felt like a vow when she’d said it.   </p><p>The blankets rustled with movement, and suddenly the light on the nightstand was clicked on, bathing the room in a warm, yellow light. </p><p>Instinctively, she shrank back into the blankets at this change but she wasn’t allowed to take cover for long because then, the blankets were being wrenched away from her.   </p><p>Matthew was looming above her, the blankets twisted in his grasp. </p><p>She pinched her eyes shut and turned her head aside, unable to meet his eyes as he studied her bare form.  She clamped her thighs together in an attempt to conceal her dripping sex from him, though the scent of her arousal was strong enough that she wasn’t fooling either of them.  When she raised her arms to cover herself, Matthew firmly caught her hands in one his own and raised them above her head, pinning her. </p><p>He moved to straddle her, careful not to press all his weight down; his years of playing hockey had made his physique formidable and he knew she was already going out on a limb for him.</p><p>“I like seeing all of you,” he murmured, his voice still gentle despite the firmness in his actions.  His free hand traced down her body, moving to gently cup a breast before trailing heat down her side, hip, and thigh.  “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>She blushed at this, the feverish hue reaching her neck and the tips of her ears.</p><p>She felt like she was having a heart attack with every second his gaze continued to dissect her.  It was terrifying.  It was intoxicating.  She felt herself grow wetter.</p><p>This was not their first time making love, but they certainly weren’t seasoned lovers.  She was rather new to the realm of physical pleasure herself and with the liberties she’d granted him tonight, Matthew was excited to show her more of what he could do for her.   </p><p>“Sit up for me.”</p><p>His voice was still soft, as were his eyes but it was undoubtedly a command.  He released her and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, her legs folded by her, thighs open.  Her arms were between them, holding her up in the space between her knees – this guarded her sex somewhat closely but pushed her breasts out more, a delightful little detail Matthew picked up on immediately.</p><p>He was studying her form again, the anticipation of what he’d do next contributing to the wetness between her legs.  She could already feel a wet spot forming at the bed.  This embarrassment was exquisite and agonizing all at once. </p><p>She caught glimpses of what he might be doing to her, as the night continued on, flashing through her mind. </p><p>She ached to have him between her legs, though she didn’t dare ask for it.</p><p>Matthew raised his hand to her jaw and caressed it.  She couldn’t help but lean into the tenderness of his touch. </p><p>The pad of his thumb skimmed the flat of her cheek, trailing a line to her lips.  When he smoothed his thumb over them she parted her lips without thinking. </p><p>She felt so luxurious under his touch like her lips were rubies in a dowry she couldn’t see without him.</p><p>She was a little startled when he started pressing, slipping his thumb into her mouth.</p><p>“Relax,” he soothed.</p><p>She was immediately struck by how at ease he seemed in this situation.  She wanted to be like that too.  She sucked gently at the digit in her mouth, the innuendo bringing more pink to her face. </p><p>His lips quirked upward into a lopsided smile – he could read her well.</p><p>When she could feel him pulling his thumb out, she released it with a soft pop.  Matthew reached for her breast, brushing his wet thumb against her nipple.  She sighed at how he touched her.  He brushed his finger against the hardened peak of her breast but watched her face, waiting for any lapse in control.  She shifted her hips a little, seeking solace in the faint friction the sheets provided under her sex.  It wasn’t enough.</p><p>Matthew pinched her and she gasped.</p><p>“Did that hurt?”</p><p>“Only a little.”</p><p>“Did you like it?”</p><p>She stared at him, wide-eyed.  She hadn’t expected the question.  It had hurt, but only a little.  Did that mean she only disliked it a little? She imagined him doing it again.  Did she like it a bit?</p><p>Matthew watched her mull this over but he did not pinch her again. </p><p>He cupped her breast in his hand, his fingers splayed against the weightiness of her.  When he released it, he watched as her body jostled from his tough. </p><p>Her eyes went to his lap and she caught an eyeful of just how much he enjoyed sampling her body the way he was. </p><p>He looked big, even when confined to strain against his briefs.</p><p>He palmed her breast and bounced it in his hand.  At this, her cheeks flushed dark and she turned away. </p><p>She felt vulgar like this, <em>lewd</em>.</p><p>His other hand found her face again and he guided her so that she was watching him.</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re shy,” he said tenderly.  “I don’t want you to think you have to change for me to find you…attractive.”</p><p>“I…want to be able to do this with you more often.  For me too.”</p><p>This seemed to light a fire behind his eyes, though despite their intensity, the grin that came next was the same, the dimple that appeared at his right cheek, still boyishly his.</p><p>“I’d like that too.”</p><p>He kissed her nose before leaning back against the pillows and shifting so that his legs were stretched out in front of him.</p><p>“Now, lay across my lap, belly down.”</p><p>Her stomach flipped at this, her throat tight, but she obeyed. </p><p>As she lowered herself down across his lap, she could feel his hardness against her.  She grazed it with a breast and felt how his breath caught in him. </p><p>It wasn’t an uncomfortable position; her forearms propped her up on the other side of his legs, whereas his legs allowed her to lay comfortably in line with the natural curvature of her body.  While facing away from Matthew helped a little with her embarrassment, this was counteracted by the feeling of her ass, bare and exposed to him.</p><p>She jolted on his lap when she felt his touch.  Starting at the small of her back, he ran his hand down over the cleft of her ass.  He gave a soft squeeze to the plush give of her butt.</p><p>“You’re so soft,” he murmured.</p><p>Her breathing picked up as his hands reached beneath her ass, one finger extending out to trace the slick seam of her cunt.   </p><p>“And so <em>wet</em>.”</p><p>Her face burned at this.   </p><p>At finding her entrance, Matthew gently eased a finger in.  It slipped easily in to the knuckle; he started to pump his finger in and out of her slowly.  The loud wet noise that came as a result, as well as the deliriously sweet friction of him gently dragging against her inner walls, pulled a whimper from her.</p><p>“How long have you been ready for me?” he asked, a dark lilt in his quiet voice.</p><p>She couldn’t resist pressing herself back against his hand in an effort to get his finger to fuck her a little harder.</p><p>“Since the movie.”</p><p>“What about the movie?”</p><p>“N-Not the movie,” her voice caught as he crooked his finger inside of her, reaching somewhere else her own fingers seldom reached, but that felt exquisite all the same.  “But…what we did during the movie.”</p><p>“What did we do?”</p><p>She could hear some amusement in her voice now.  When she turned her head to glare at him, his eyes burned easily into hers.  He was half-smiling.</p><p>“When you kissed me.”</p><p>“Kissing is all it takes to get you worked up?”</p><p>Yes, but she wasn’t about to hand that information out.</p><p>“And how you…grabbed me.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything in response to this.</p><p>“Is that wrong?”</p><p>“Not at all.  It makes me happy actually.” He pulled his finger out of her and she whined at the absence of him.   </p><p>She looked back at him again.  “What now?”</p><p>He studied her for a moment as if deciding on something. </p><p>This only further agitated the butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>“Now, if you want to, I was thinking we could play a game," he finally said.</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up.  A game? Like this?</p><p>His hands were fondling her ass again, squeezing and massaging at the plump swells of flesh.</p><p>“It’s a game where I ask you about your fantasies and if you tell me the truth, I’ll reward you.  But if I think you’re lying,” he gave one cheek a light smack.  “I get to punish you.”</p><p>She was stunned from the light slap.  More than that though, she was shocked at the sweet peal of pleasure that shot through her.  She felt herself clench unwittingly, a drop of her slick slipping down her thighs.</p><p>“And if you want to quit the game, you can just say so, and that’s that.”</p><p>“No,” she said, perhaps a little too hastily.  “I want to play.”</p><p>She felt a bloated embarrassment settle in her chest like an anvil and she hadn’t even fessed up to anything yet.  Her stomach flipped; this felt like exactly what she needed - and her consent was all he needed to start.</p><p>“Did you fantasize about me when you first saw me?”</p><p>Her cheeks flared.</p><p>“I did,” she bit her lip.</p><p>She felt his finger nudge at her entrance again.</p><p>“What did you think about?”</p><p>“Mostly just…” she hesitated and Matthew rubbed his hand against her folds encouragingly.  The contact was good, but nothing to what it felt like to be filled.  She wriggled her hips, grinding against his touch.  “Just about scenarios in which we’d…maybe get together.”  </p><p>Her breathing roughened when he eased the tip of his middle finger in. </p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“Like…” She thought hard about this.  Thought of all the times she’d passed sleepless nights in this very bed, thinking of a scenario where he’d have no choice but to crawl in with her.  She thought a lot about being held by him then, about the firmness of his body and how wonderfully helpless she’d feel in his arms.  She didn’t want to share that though, it wasn’t sexy at all – just sappy.</p><p>“Like, I don’t know – we get booked for the same hotel room and there’s only one bed.  Or else, maybe we’re stuck here because of some snowstorm and we both refuse to make the other take the couch.”</p><p>Matthew was silent behind her and she picked up on the issue right away; it sounded too innocent.</p><p>“I…liked the idea of being held by you.” She swallowed, already hating herself for her silly, little wants.  “Of feeling safe in your arms.”</p><p>A pang went through his chest and his cock stirred, though she was pressed too closely against him to notice that.</p><p>When he spoke again, his voice was soft.</p><p>“You’re always safe with me.”</p><p>She knew this well; it was the only reason she’d offered herself to him tonight as she had.  It was why she’d agreed to play this gut-twisting game – because she knew she could entrust herself to him.</p><p>She gasped as he slipped his finger all the way in and resumed the idle pumping he’d done before.</p><p>“Tell me about something you’ve been afraid to ask me for when we…make love.”</p><p>The term felt so cheesy, the only reason she burned so shamefully at it being because she <em>liked</em> it.</p><p>“I want you to…” She thought of the fever that overtook her as she tossed and turned in the peak of the night, her fingers nestled between her thighs, the sheets dampened by her sweat. </p><p>She wanted to see what Matthew was like when her body wasn’t present in the flesh, but in his mind.  She wanted him to see her like that too.  She thought of the blue fire in his eyes; she wondered how it could add to the heat of her arousal.  “Pull my hair.” She finished.</p><p>She’d thought she’d said it with conviction, but then he was bringing his hand sharply down across her ass.  The sound had startled her more than the sting – it had been louder, harder, than last time.  She yelped and clenched around his finger.</p><p>Matthew’s cock twitched.</p><p>“How could you tell?” she asked a bit breathlessly.</p><p>“I just know you.  Your neck sort of tenses up when you lie.” His hand went up to brush gently against the back of her neck, soothing a promise for later.  “Was I too rough?”</p><p>“No, I…I liked it.” She shifted self-consciously on his lap and he kept pumping his finger.  Every thrust now had a giant, wet sound to accompany it. </p><p>“Good,” he said, his voice as light as if they were talking about anything else.  “Now, speaking of things you like…”</p><p>“I think about you when I’m alone,” she started.  Matthew waited quietly for the rest.  “When I’m…wanting and then I touch myself.  I want to show you,” crimson burst at her cheeks.  “I want to see you…t-t-“ she took a breath and forced the word out, “-<em>touch</em> yourself too.”</p><p>“Mm,” Matthew withdrew his finger, and then she felt something slightly bigger against her entrance.  “I like the sound of that a lot.” He pressed two fingers into her.  While they didn’t slip in as easily as one, there was still very little resistance.  “I think about you a lot too – when I’m alone, I mean.”</p><p>She whined at the sensation and tried to push her hips back against his hand again.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.  Half the time I’m with you, I’m struggling to keep my head out of the gutter, so when I’m alone, I have to indulge a bit.”</p><p>Her arms turned to jelly and she let herself lean more heavily on Matthew.  She thought of all the times that like tonight, she'd retreated from his heated touch and sent him chastely home.   </p><p>“You could…indulge with me more often.”</p><p>“I’d like that a lot.” She could hear the smile in his voice.  “But for now, you’ve given me something great to think about.  Good girl.”</p><p>A fleck of pleasure went up her spine at the praise.  Matthew reached his thumb up and delved gently into her folds, finding the small bundle of nerves tucked against her.</p><p>“A little treat, since you’ve been playing so well.”</p><p>As he brushed against her clit she moaned loudly and without thinking. </p><p>She seized on top of him, pleasure wracking her body in an intense wave.  Her slick slipped around his fingers and seeped out.  There was a wet spot on his briefs and legs from his ministrations.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>, Mattie-“</p><p>“We’re not done yet; hang in there, okay sweetheart?”</p><p>She relaxed a little at how his endearment for her found its way seemingly effortlessly into their bed.   </p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p>“Okay, last question.  Are you ready?”</p><p>She listened to the wet sound of him finger fucking her.  Didn’t that answer his question?</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“What’s your biggest fantasy?”</p><p>She was quiet.  She was sure once she had an answer, she’d be mortified, but first, she had to come up with an answer.</p><p>She thought of them right now, the control Matthew had on her; the punishment, the praise, how easily he had her malleable and wrapped around his little finger.  Or two of his larger fingers, more literally.  She couldn’t tell him about how far her fantasies of being controlled went though; especially when she’d already relinquished so much to him already.</p><p>Instead, she tried for a half-truth; something she wanted, but not quite as badly.</p><p>“I want you to stick it…somewhere else.”</p><p>There was no confusion as to what ‘it’ was.  Matthew figured where she was talking about rather quickly too, but still, it wouldn’t be nearly as fun if she didn’t say it aloud.</p><p>“Where?” He asked innocently.  “Your mouth?”</p><p>Her face burned.  She <em>did</em> like giving him head, but that wasn’t what she was talking about.</p><p>“No, the…<em>other</em> place.”</p><p>Matthew pretended to think for a few moments and ceased his pumping. </p><p>This agitated her already frayed nerves. </p><p>She let out a little whine and squirmed on his lap.</p><p>“I still don’t get it.”</p><p>Growing desperate she reached blindly behind her, searching for his hand.  Matthew let her catch his free hand and then she was guiding it to the cleft of her ass again, placing his finger gently above the puckered entrance at her buttocks.</p><p>“<em>Here</em>,” she said ashamed.  “I don’t mind if you- or, I’d like to try it <em>here</em> sometime.”</p><p>“Huh,” Matthew sounded genuinely surprised.  “That can be arranged, but,” his hand disappeared from her ass before returning in the form of a sharp slap again.  “That was a lie – that’s not your <em>biggest </em>fantasy. </p><p>Try again please.”</p><p>She clenched around him again, liking the way his fingers worked through her tight heat as he spanked her.  She thought of what other parts of him might be able to do.</p><p>From how easily he’d picked apart her first lie, she had been prepared for this.  She pulled out her plan B.</p><p>“Ah, you’re right.  What I really want is,” she ducked her head in an attempt to seal the deal before continuing.  “What I really want is for you to…<em>finish</em> on my face.”</p><p>This one, Matthew rather liked a lot.  He was almost painfully hard now.  He imagined her between his legs, her mouth working him, his spend dribbling down her face, catching in that beautiful hair of hers.</p><p>He let out a little grunt.  His own resolve was wearing down now.</p><p>“Another great idea,” he said in a tight voice.  “And another lie too.”</p><p>He spanked her again.  The back of her ass was an angry pink now from where he’d slapped her. </p><p>She clenched around him again and let out a little mewl that had him aching to be buried in her.  This time when he asked her, he really hoped it was the truth.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, the truth this time.”</p><p>She hadn’t expected to fail twice.  Now, she felt the words evaporate on her tongue.  She absolutely couldn’t tell him that she liked his roughness with her tonight, that as long as his words were honey-sweet and he loved her so tenderly, that he could put her where he wanted her, and take her with a viciousness that was absent from everywhere else in their relationship.</p><p>Now she covered her face because she truly had no more courage to muster.</p><p>His fingers still worked her; she was burning for him, needing more than just his fingers.   </p><p>“I can’t, it’s...”</p><p>Matthew’s free hand smoothed down her back in a soft caress.</p><p>“You can tell me anything.  I just want to make you feel good.”</p><p>She flushed at this; as if he weren’t already making her taste heaven and see stars.  She imagined her telling him; what would the next time they slept together look like? </p><p>She rather did like what played out in her mind, her stomach giving a little swoop.  She squeezed around him again.</p><p>“I-“ She bit back the rest.</p><p>“Tell me, darling, please.”</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>“I like…how you were tonight.”</p><p>Matthew paused at this, his interest piqued.</p><p>“I liked how you…spanked me and told me what to do and in my darkest fantasies, sometimes you’re doing more.”</p><p>“More?”</p><p>“Like,” she buried her face in her arm again.  “Like, sometimes when you’re…inside me, your hands are on my…throat.  Or sometimes I’m tied to the bed, or-“</p><p>She couldn’t possibly say anything else; she would rather <em>die</em>.</p><p>Matthew didn’t say anything at first and she thought she might cry.  He must’ve thought her an absolute lunatic, he must’ve-</p><p>“You like being…dominated?”</p><p>“<em>Please</em> don’t make me say it again.”</p><p>“I won’t,” he said with deliberation.  “You were honest, that means you get a reward.” He withdrew his fingers again, and now when he pressed into her again, it was with three fingers.  Three fingers made her stretch and ache a little.  Her breathing roughened and she pushed back, though she’d hoped for something with more girth; his cock for example.</p><p>“Though maybe, another reward would suit you better, given this…revelation?”</p><p>His hand came down across her ass again, the sharp sting at her flesh flaring her arousal into a consuming restlessness.  She moaned.</p><p>“Oh Mattie, <em>please</em> – no more fingers, can’t you just fuck me already?”</p><p>She had never asked for him in such crude terms before; it sent a little thrill through him and was all he needed before he ripped his fingers from her and was putting her on her back.   </p><p>She gasped at the abrupt change in position, the mattress bouncing beneath her, jostling her body.</p><p>Matthew pinned her once again, leaning in to press a searing kiss to her mouth.  She gasped as he sunk his teeth lightly into her bottom lip.</p><p>“Is this what you want?”</p><p>He pressed his knee to her sex, forcing her thighs to remain open.</p><p>She squirmed beneath him, delightfully overwhelmed by this shift.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>He nudged his knee against her sex, providing some meager friction.</p><p>“Just this?”</p><p>She whined.</p><p>“Tell me exactly what you want and I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“You have me, sweetheart,” he reached down to caress her cheek again. </p><p>“But I need to know what <em>part</em> and <em>where</em>.”</p><p>“Your-“ her face erupted into red again.  God, did Matthew want to bury himself inside of her and take her with a vengeance.   </p><p>“My what?”</p><p>“Your c-cock.”</p><p>“And where would you like it?”</p><p>“Inside me.  Inside my…” </p><p>She couldn’t bear to say it. </p><p>Instead she took his hand from her cheek and guided it down to between her legs.</p><p>Fuck, she was so wet he thought he might be able to slip right in.</p><p>“Oh, is that what you want?”</p><p>She shot him a glare; like she hadn’t been asking for exactly that. </p><p>Matthew couldn’t help but give a lopsided smile.  Even with how wound up they were at the end of the day, it was still just them.</p><p>He reached to take his underwear off but with his hand no longer at her wrists, she was free to get there first.  She jerked the garment down his hips with surprising force and his cock sprang free.</p><p>She flushed as she looked at it; thick, and flushed.  She could see the tip beading precum out.   </p><p>He slid his briefs down his legs and kicked them off over the edge of the bed, on to the floor.  Then he brought his hips down and ground the engorged head of his cock against her dripping sex.</p><p>She writhed beneath him, arching up.</p><p>“Please, Mattie, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>She had expected him to hilt himself in her immediately. </p><p>Instead, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her nose.   </p><p>“Are you okay with me…trying some of the stuff you mentioned earlier?”</p><p>She flushed, her body thrumming in anticipation, her mind still ashamed at the pleasure it sought in it.</p><p>She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close and nodded into his chest.</p><p>He was inside her in the next moment, filling her in one fluid movement. </p><p>She’d been wet enough that he’d been right; he was able to slip in with almost no resistance.  This didn’t stop the drag of him against her from being <em>sublime</em>.</p><p>Per her request, and fueled by his own rampant want, Matthew pounded into her, his hips bruising hers.  The wet sound of his thrusts was disguised with the slap of him against her and the knock of the bedpost against the wall.   </p><p>Immediately, she felt like she was reeling, his girth inside of her sending her free-falling towards her climax already.  Matthew was in a similar situation; when she felt him twitch inside of her, she moaned.</p><p>His pace left her scrambling to catch up, and her head fell back, her breasts thrust into the air as she watched the ceiling above them sightlessly.   </p><p>And to think she could’ve been having this sort of sex a while ago if she’d only been brave enough to ask for it.</p><p>Matthew wrenched her thighs wider apart and leaned back, untangling her arms from around him.  When she caught his eye, she immediately knew that what came next was for her – and that’s how she knew what was coming next.  She gripped the sheets, balling them tightly in a white-knuckled grip. </p><p>Matthew’s held himself up over her, one hand planting firmly beside her head and the other smoothing up her body, over her ribcage, grazing a breast, sweeping up her sternum until it found the column of her throat.</p><p>His hand planted there – he was careful not to grasp or put his weight down; it was just firm enough to keep her flat against the bed as he fucked her.</p><p>At this, her eyelashes fluttered.</p><p>“Oh <em>Matthew</em>,” she cried, and he felt her clench around him haphazardly. </p><p>He watched her beneath him, pinned beneath him, and spread; the rosy flush at her skin was gorgeous – she was like a butterfly he was studying.</p><p>“I think I’m-“</p><p>He thrust particularly rough, reaching deeper into her, and managed to get a few more thrusts like that in before she was clenching around him in a frenzied sequence.   </p><p>He watched as she writhed, twisting the sheets up in her grasp and arched towards him.  He felt her strain against the hand at her throat and he lightened his hold on her.</p><p>Her chest heaved beneath, making her breasts look particularly good.</p><p>Matthew was close too and he retained his vicious pace as he fucked her.  She mewled beneath him, overstimulated with how he worked her through her orgasm in pursuit of his own.  His body bent into hers, and he buried his face into her cleavage, loving the feeling of how her body shifted and moved around him.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>,” she wailed.   </p><p>Matthew watched her face darken and he lifted his own.  He pressed soft kisses to her cleavage, his cock twitching inside of her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.  You’re so-“ he thrust into her, “<em>lovely.</em>”</p><p>She raised her arm to cover her face again, overwhelmed both by the thrum of her post-orgasmic high and her lover’s tender sentiments but Matthew intercepted her.  He leaned up, capturing her lips into a kiss and tangling his fingers in her hair.</p><p>“Can I…inside of you?”</p><p>She wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into his ass.</p><p>Matthew felt himself twitch as his grip on his desire slipped.</p><p>“I’m-“</p><p>She tugged him closer, trapping him against her as he spilled inside of her.  She nuzzled into him as she felt warmth spread throughout her nether region.</p><p>She always felt especially vulnerable when he came inside of her.  Even when he sagged against her, exhausted, his arms folded around her as he held her close.</p><p>They took a few moments to catch their breath and then Matthew was pulling out of her.  She felt his absence starkly but didn’t have to feel it long; he’d pushed off the bed and went to the bathroom to fetch some towels.  He was back before she scarcely had time to miss him.  When she felt him spread her legs for him again, she peeked an eye open to watch him.   </p><p>The towel was warm and damp as he brought it down gently along her sex and across her thighs, cleaning traces of himself from her.   </p><p>The fibers of the towel caught deliciously at her over sensitive sex and she couldn’t help but spread her legs wider.</p><p>Matthew grinned at this.   </p><p>“Spoiled, are we?”</p><p>She blushed as he drew the towel away, dropping it to the floor. </p><p>He rejoined her on the bed then, his body curling around hers, his arms bringing the blanket back up and taking her back into its fold.</p><p>“How are you?” He nosed against her ear.  “Do you need anything?”</p><p>She twisted in his arms so that she was facing him.   </p><p>“I need <em>you</em>.”</p><p>A tender pink blossomed at his cheekbones.</p><p>His fingers came up to swipe gently at her cheeks, trailing a gentle path down across the ridge of her jaw.</p><p>“You have me,” he murmured.  His touch trailed lower still, down her neck, hovering at where he’d held her down earlier.  “And here? I wasn’t too rough?”</p><p>“You were perfect.”  </p><p>Matthew kissed her forehead.   </p><p>“<em>You</em> were irresistible.  I had no idea you…had such an <em>active</em> imagination.”</p><p>His hand caught her chin, nudging her face upwards so he could quirk an eyebrow at her.  She blushed but couldn’t duck her face out of his grip.</p><p>“I’m really glad you shared that with me today.”</p><p>His tone was still lightly teasing, though what he said rang true. </p><p>It was hard to be honest and vulnerable, even for those less shy than his lover.   </p><p>Her hands fluttered up his arms, hovering at the swell of his biceps. </p><p>“I only could because I feel so safe in your arms,” she confessed.  “I trust you.”</p><p>Matthew’s heart swelled at this.  The woman in his arms was an absolute treasure; to hold her in his arms felt like a privilege.</p><p>“You’re always safe with me, I promise.  Besides, maybe next time we can try some of the other interesting stuff you mentioned.  For example; I think you said something about being able to entertain yourself when I’m gone…?”</p><p>“Oh <em>no</em>,” she whined.   </p><p>Matthew had just enough time to catch the re-eruption of crimson at her face before she’d tossed her forearm over her eyes again, shielding her from his affectionate look.</p><p>He just laughed and held her tighter.</p><p>“You’re so cute.”</p><p>He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, letting himself linger there to catch more of her natural scent.  His eyes fluttered shut.   </p><p>So maybe her shyness wasn’t completely gone.  She was a woman of great extremes it seemed – only from great fears could great courage come, and Matthew wouldn’t have had her any other way.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>